I'm Here
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: AU ROTS. When Anya is recovering from her injury at the hand of Darth Sidious, she's comforted by her much older soul mate. ObixOFC.


**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to George Lucas, with the exception of Anya. She's mine. Enjoy!

* * *

**_**I'm Here**_

She could hear his soft voice calling to her in her mind as she drifted in and out of consciousness in the healer's room.

_I'm here_, _love_. _I'm here_…

Anya tried to open her eyes, but she felt as if they were weighed down by six-ton anvils. She tried to remember what had happened. Then it all came flooding back to her.

_She and Anakin had been staying in the council chambers_, _waiting for word on whether Mace and the other Jedi masters had successfully arrested Chancellor Palpatine with little or no drama_. _She'd tried to convince him that they didn't need him to go after them_, _but he was stubborn and insisted he needed to go_, _to make sure Palpatine was taken alive_. _Anya conceded_, _but insisted she go with him so the two of them took his starfighter and went to the senatorial office building_, _heading straight to the chancellor's office_.

_When they got there_, _they found the other Jedi masters dead_, _and Mace standing over a disarmed and seemingly helpless chancellor_. _She remembered Anakin trying to talk the Jedi master into not killing the chancellor_, _insisting that he should stand trial_, _that if Senator Organa personally chose a fair judge_, _the proceedings would be fair_.

_Suddenly_, _the chancellor fired Force-lightning at the Jedi master_, _which he managed to block_, _but it was becoming difficult for him_, _Anya could see_. _She brandished her light saber and ran toward the Jedi master and Sith lord_, _hoping to help Mace fight him off_, _but Palpatine only turned his lightning on her_. _She flew across the room_, _landing in a heap against the wall_.

_She saw through fogged vision as Anakin killed Palpatine in self-defense_ _when the Sith turned the lightning on him as well_. _Being the Chosen One_, _Anakin managed to block it efficiently_, _and then had no choice but to run the Sith lord through_.

_After that, she only snatches of conversation as she'd begun to pass out from the lightning_. _She foggily heard Mace tell Anakin to take her back to the Jedi temple where the healers could look after her_, _and to try to contact Master Kenobi_. _After that_, _she remembered nothing_…

Anya was finally able to open her eyes and she was relieved to find Master Kenobi at her bedside. "They…were able to…contact…you…" she whispered.

He shook his head no. "Anakin didn't need to," he said gently. "I could feel your pain all the way on Utapau. That was a brave thing you did, Anya."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Obi-Wan immediately took her hand in his, stroking her fingers, trying to send calming waves to her through the Force. "Shhhh, I'm here, love. I'm here…" It was enough and she began to doze. He remained at her side, keeping an eye on her.

A couple of hours later, he was sitting in the chair near her bed when he sensed her discomfort. She was shivering. _She must be going into mild shock_, he thought. Thinking only of her well being, he shed his Jedi cloak and tunic, and then slipped into bed with her. He slipped his arms around her and hugged her close from behind. Gradually, her shivering eased and she turned around to face him.

He looked down at her. She was beautiful, with her reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He almost felt as if he could let himself drown in their depths. At this point, he didn't even notice the age difference between them and how much younger she was. He smiled softly, caressing her face.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. She didn't need to keep them open to know that he was coming and when their lips finally touched, she gave herself up to the kiss she'd dreamed about since becoming a woman and learning of their soul bond. Gradually, the kiss deepened and Anya felt herself being held closer. His lips were soft and sweet and she relished the feeling of his beard gently tickling her face.

Obi-Wan was stunned at the love she freely gave him. Even though there were others closer to her age, it was him that her soul was merged to. Of course, Master Yoda had informed them of their soul bond. It had been discovered when Obi-Wan's master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had died after the duel with Darth Maul. Anya had been on Coruscant and could still hear Obi-Wan's screams, and then sobs, of grief.

Finally, they ended the kiss and she smiled up at him, tears in her eyes, tears of love. "I love you…" she whispered softly.

"And I love you." He lowered his lips to hers one last time, kissing her lips, and then her eyelids. A moment later, he sent soft soothing waves to her through the Force, knowing she needed to rest. "Sleep, love. I'm here, and I'll stay with you."

Anya smiled and fell asleep, still hearing that soothing mantra in her mind.

_I'm here_, _love_. _I'm here_…

**THE END (Sequel coming later)**


End file.
